


that's what the holidays are about, jess mariano

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV Jess, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Watching holiday specials is tradition in the Gilmore household.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: December fanfic challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	that's what the holidays are about, jess mariano

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: watching holiday specials

“Hooligan!”

“Mom!” 

Jess, the ‘hooligan’ in question, smirked from where he was at that moment, which was Rory’s childhood bedroom, changing her six month old daughter, one Lorelai Emily Gilmore, already nicknamed Leia, who was giggling and babbling nonsensically, oblivious to what was going on right outside the door. 

Truth be told, he didn’t mind the nickname, especially since Lorelai rarely used it and it was mostly done in good fun. Rory, on the other hand, wasn’t as accepting, and from the silence that had followed, he was assuming Lorelai was getting the full glare (or possibly the ‘withering stare’, he remembered fondly). 

He heard a loud sigh, indicating Rory won this round. “Fine,” Lorelai exclaimed. “Will the artist formerly known as the hooligan please hurry it up and get out here so we can start? And bring my grandchild as well.” 

“Looks like we’re being summoned,” Jess remarked, picking her up with ease. Leia laughed and reached for Jess’s hair, managing to get her tiny fist around a few strands and pulling, forcing him to gently escape her grasp. “Is that your way of saying I need a haircut? Join the club.” 

As they made their way outside and to the living room, Luke showed up with a platter of what looked like cut up vegetables and fruits. 

“Luke! Those better be chocolate flavored,” Lorelai said dramatically. 

“Definitely not,” Luke replied. “It won’t hurt to have something that provides actual nutrition with all the junk that is out here.”

“You don’t know that,” Lorelai retorted. “It may hurt me a lot. I have worked very hard to make sure there is nothing but pure sugar and caffeine running through these veins. It will be a shock to my system!” 

“Oh, jeez, how have you made it this far in life?” Luke asked. 

“You married this, buddy,” Lorelai reminded him. “Till death do us part, and all that fun stuff. I should’ve made you add, ‘will not make me eat vegetables’ in those vows.” 

Jess let out a small laugh, drawing their attention, and Luke’s ire. 

“Well, Jess will eat it,” Luke defended. “And maybe Rory too.” 

Before Lorelai could oppose that idea, Rory shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Did you bring some ranch?” 

Lorelai gasped. “My own spawn! Betrayed by my own spawn!”

“I’m still a new mother, mom,” Rory reminded her. “The baby needs nutrients.” 

“Oh, woe is me, all alone in a cruel, unforgiving household,” Lorelai went on, putting her hand to her heart. “Jess, bring me my spawn’s spawn, before she has the chance to forego me as her mother has done.” 

Biting his lower lip, Jess handed over Leia to Lorelai, as Rory and Luke shook their head in the background. 

“You’re all I have now, Leia,” Lorelai cooed. “You won’t leave me and eat vegetables, will you?”

“Pretty sure she already is,” Luke said, unbothered by Lorelai’s pout. “If you keep going, you know you are going to miss the start of the Charlie Brown Christmas Special.” 

“Not that!” Lorelai declared. “Quick, places, everyone!” Leia was put down in her playpen, as Jess settled into the armchair, the other three making themselves comfortable on the couch. 

Watching holiday specials was apparently a tradition, one he had been dragged into since he and Rory had started dating again. Not that he had needed much convincing, if he was being honest. 

Even if that involved watching Charlie Brown, and whatever else Lorelai had in mind. It was fun though and got better when Rory ditched the couch fifteen minutes later, to make her way next to Jess. 

“Got room for one more?” she asked, sitting on the edge of his chair. 

“I think I can make space,” he told her solemnly, scooting over slightly so she could sit down. She still ended mostly in his lap, something he definitely didn’t mind. 

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down to steal a kiss, one he happily returned. 

“Are you two going to be gross and sappy?” Lorelai demanded. “First the vegetables, and now you leave your mommy here to go makeout with your boyfriend?” But she couldn’t be too bothered, because once Rory had moved, she had also shifted, so she could put her feet on Luke’s lap. 

Luke, for all his outward grumpiness, was watching Lorelai fondly as she rambled on. Jess secretly hoped he could have something like that, and if it was with the woman he was with her right now, that would be perfect. 

“What’s it to you?” Rory questioned, with a touch of cheekiness. 

“Well, I just want to say that Leia is not even a year old, and may not quite be ready for a sibling,” Lorelai countered, ignoring Luke’s “oh jeez”. 

“Does mommy need a reminder how babies are made?” Rory shot back. 

“Jess would like to be removed from this conversation,” he chipped in. 

Fortunately, Lorelai got distracted again by the movie. “Ooh, this is my favorite part!” Lorelai said. “Linus is about to give his big speech.”

The conversation was tabled, and Jess was able to freely cuddle with Rory, while they continued to watch. From there, they went on to watch ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’ and then “A Christmas Carol”. Jess had to admit that he was truly having a good time. He had gotten used to not being alone for the holidays by now, but this was different. 

He could get used to this. 

Before Scrooge could have his own change of heart, he looked around to notice that everyone but Lorelai had fallen asleep, including Rory in his arms and Leia, still in her playpen. Lorelai raised an eyebrow as she caught him watching, as she too realized the situation. Reaching for the remote, she shut off the TV. 

“Looks it’s bedtime,” she said, standing up, the movement causing Luke to awaken. “Come on, old man, let’s go.” 

Luke grumbled a little, but wished Jess goodnight, and headed for the stairs. 

Lorelai, however, lingered. “Do you need any help?”

Jess shook his head. “I got them.”

“Yeah, you do,” Lorelai agreed, her lips twitching into a warm smile. “Good night, Jess.”

“Night, Lorelai,” he said quietly, as he watched her leave. Carefully, he first took Rory to bed, before heading back quickly to carry a sleeping Leia to her crib, relieved that he was able to do so without waking her up again. 

By the time he returned to Rory, she had woken up, smiling sleepily at him. 

“Hey,” he said, making himself as comfortable as he could in the small bed. She snuggled back into him, and he put his arm around her. 

“I missed the ending of A Christmas Carol,” Rory murmured. 

“Spoiler alert: Scrooge has a heart, and Tiny Tim lives,” Jess replied. “But we can watch it later.”

“Maybe, tomorrow we are watching Hallmark movies,” Rory told him, yawning. 

“Really?” Jess asked incredulously. 

“We make fun of them,” Rory explained, rubbing her eyes. “We make bets with candy on who can guess what will happen and whoever gets the most right wins the jackpot.” 

“Sounds thrilling,” Jess remarked, hiding a smile. 

“Luke will complain, but he’ll be there,” Rory said. “His complaining has become one of the fun parts. You’ll join in too?”

“Yeah, I’ll join in too,” Jess agreed, without hesitating. 

“Good,” Rory said, eyes drifting shut. “I like you here.” 

“I like me here too,” Jess said softly, but Rory was already fast asleep. “I love you.” 

She definitely didn’t hear that, but he would say it again in the morning. 

There would be no more running away. 

And he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
